Paradoxo
by Yu207
Summary: Eles eram extremos opostos... SK


**Paradoxo**

_**Eles eram extremos opostos...**_

_Dezessete anos. 1,64. Ruiva. Violeta. Crepúsculo. Lua. Verdade. Sinceridade. Complexidade. Lírios. _

Ela gostava de ver a lua nas noites de **inverno**. Escrevia _poesias_ _sob_ as amoreiras. Ela acreditava nos **sonhos**. No verão, observava as ondas do mar. Na primavera, assistia ao desabrochar das flores.

_Dezessete anos. 1,82. Moreno. Cobalto. Aurora. Sol. Espontaneidade. Seriedade. Simplicidade. Responsabilidade. Fé._

Ele sorria para as manhãs de **verão**. Ouvia _música_ _sobre_ as macieiras. Ele acreditava na **realidade**. No inverno, assistia aos flocos de neve. Na primavera, observava o dançar das pétalas.

_**Mas...**_

Ela amava as estrelas. Ele admirava as nuvens. Ela tinha esperanças. Ele enxergara a face da dor. Ela desenhava na areia com os dedos. Ele escrevia a nanquim. Ela não entendia a personalidade dele. Ele não compreendia a **natureza **dela.

"O tempo... Passou tão rápido."

Ela tinha razão. Ele sorriu em uma concordância lacônica.

"É verdade".

As _ondas_ do mar dissolveram-se na areia branca.

Ele tinha _dúvidas_. Ela queria respostas. Ele divagava sobre o passado. Ela tinha incertezas sobre o futuro. Ele encontrava reconforto no céu. Ela buscava acalento no oceano. Ele tirava forças da **alma**. Ela lutava com o coração.

"Às vezes... Eu queria poder voltá-lo".

Aquela noite outonal não tinha lua. Ela abraçava os joelhos, nostalgia desenhada em seus olhos violetas. Ele inspirou a brisa noturna.

"As coisas eram tão fáceis, tão mais... Simples".

Ela sorriu.

"Nós éramos tão inquietos!"

"E metidos a aventureiros".

"Imaginativos".

"Ingênuos".

As estrelas piscaram no céu aveludado.

"Quem diria...

Que os tempos mudariam".

Ela era apegada ao antigo. Ele acolhia novidades. Ela procurava calor nas brasas da lareira. Ele desejava que nevasse mais forte. Ela gostava de expressar seu ponto de vista. Ele trancava seus devaneios. Ela era uma **rosa no inverno**. Ele era um livro lacrado.

"Como foi que tudo começou?"

Foi ele quem questionou, como se para si mesmo. Ela mirou as próprias mãos sobre os joelhos. Ela sabia a resposta, e ele também.

**_C o m e ç o u c o m u m s o n h o . . ._**

**_. . . O u s e r i a um e r r o . . . ?_**

"Não foi um erro", ela disse.

Ele a fitou seriamente. Ele tinha o **_oceano_** nos olhos, ela notou.

"Tem certeza?"

Ele sofrera mais do que qualquer outro, ela sabia. Suas mãos finas pegaram as calejadas dele. Ela podia sentir as inúmeras cicatrizes marcadas na pele dele.

"Por favor, não pense que foi tudo em vão, Sora".

Ele baixou o olhar e seus cabelos castanhos cobriram-lhe o rosto abatido.

"Esse foi a nossa punição?", ele indagou "Esse foi o preço que tivemos de pagar por ousarmos sonhar?".

Uma **chave **se formou na outra mão dele.

Ele tivera sua ingenuidade arrancada, reposta pela materialização da responsabilidade. Ela sofrera o sentimento de impotência e a ansiedade da espera. Ele sentira as queimaduras da **batalha**. Ela sentira o temor da perda.

"Um preço tão caro a pagar... Por um sonho que morreu tão rápido".

Ela fechou os olhos pesarosamente. Ele apertou a arma, empalidecendo os nós dos dedos.

"Seria tolice dizer que eu também queria voltar o tempo?", ele questionou "Seria tolice dizer que eu gostaria de sentir o gosto da liberdade pelo menos mais uma vez?"

Ele fez um movimento e a chave desapareceu. Ela intensificou o aperto na palma dele; em seu peito, seu coração comprimiu-se. Ele meneou a cabeça subitamente.

"Sobre o que eu estou me lamentando?", murmurou "Desculpe, eu estou sendo infantil".

_Ele cresceu rápido demais. _

Ela soltou a mão dele repentinamente. Ele pareceu surpreso; só então notara que os ombros dela tremiam incontrolavelmente.

"Kairi, você está bem?", a voz dele era preocupada.

Ele se inclinou para ver o rosto dela, mas ela apenas se afastou, escondendo a face.

"Esse é o seu problema, Sora!", exclamou, e um soluço deixou seus lábios "Você se preocupa demais com os outros!"

"Kai-"

As palavras dele foram interrompidas quando ela se atirou de súbito aos seus braços. Ela o abraçou forte, soluçando contra seu ouvido.

"Você não está sendo infantil!", ela afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele "Deus, olhe para você! É normal ficar triste, é normal lamentar, é normal!".

Ele piscou algumas vezes, ainda surpreso. As lágrimas dela molhavam a gola de sua camisa.

"Você é sempre tão maduro, tão sério, tão adulto!", ela continuou "Você não precisa agüentar tudo sozinho! Eu estou aqui, Sora! Eu sempre estive!".

Por um instante, ela só chorou. Um sorriso desenhou-se nas feições dele.

_**Eles eram extremos opostos...**_

_**Mas...**_

"Kairi..."

_**Um ao outro era só o que precisavam.**_

"...Obrigado".

Olá!

Hehe, essa é a minha primeira fanfic de KH! Eu realmente me impressionei com a quantidade de fanfics de KH e, sério, por que tão poucas existem? De qualquer modo, essa é uma SK fic, simplesmente porque eu adoro esse casal:p

Reviews são muito apreciadas s2


End file.
